Defining the Relationship
by Dana Lise
Summary: Billy and Teddy got canned one day, see how they deal with the after-effects. Really bad summary I know, but I asure you the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Billy had spent the entirety of the past four days avoiding Teddy. He wasn't sure how to even talk to the other boy. They had slept together while drunk, and now things were very strange. Billy knew that the feelings he had for Teddy wouldn't be returned, which just made things worse. So, the magic manipulator had been avoiding his best friend.

"Hey." Nathan said, entering the kitchen to find a zoned out Billy staring blankly into a bowl of soggy fruit loops. Nathan walked over and gently removed the bowl from its choice spot of right underneath Billy's hung head, just in case the younger boy decided to drop his head lower, he wouldn't want him suffocating in a bowl of milky grossness.

"Hi." Billy said in response, delayed a bit. Nathan knew what had happened between Teddy and Billy, he may or may not have been the one to shout 'get a room' at the two before shoving them into a guest room down the hall, it all depended on how mad they were at him.

"You gonna say anything else than just 'hi'?" Billy just looked up, scrunched up his nose and shrunk down in his seat. Fail, great job Nathan, now Billy can't even talk to you. "Look, you two should really talk. Nothing ever got fixed without words having been exchanged." And with that last statement, Nat poured himself a glass of orange juice and walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Ohmygods, I can't do this anymore! KATE! Help!" Teddy shouted, despite the close proximity he had to his friend Kate, "I don't know what to do! I am losing my MIND!" Kate sighed and continued to flick through her new issue of the Ammo catalogue she loved so much. "Hun, calm yourself, find your-"

"I swear to Bob, Katie if you say 'find your inner chi' I will hurt you." Kate scowled, seeming rather put out, but really Teddy was losing it and all Kate had to say was some random crap from one of her nonsense yoga sessions? "Now explain again how…Oh! Look at these beauties!" Kate shouted holding up the magazine so it was mere inches from Teddy's face, it was a picture of a case of 50 Cal silver bullets.

Teddy, forgetting his problems momentarily sighed, "Don't you use arrows?" she smacked him with the magazine. "Duh! But I get bullets and have Nathan melt 'em down for me so I can modify my arrows." Teddy nodded. Kate, seeing the visible calm wash over Teddy decided maybe now she could try and help him with his 'issues'.

"So, now that you've calmed a bit, you wanna talk about it?" Katie really liked being a therapist of sorts for the group, it ment she got to hear all the gossip first hand, and then all she had to do was occasionally say 'and how does that make you feel' or sometimes they would just rant and rave at her, she sometimes lived under the illusion that the rest of her teammates would be incompetent without her. But she of course knew that wasn't true. She flopped down onto the floor joining Teddy and resting her head on his shoulder, even though he was the one in need of comfort. She felt him heave a sigh, "I don't even know what to say to him Katie, I just-"

"How was it?" Teddy blushed, his cheeks taking on a bright reddish hugh, "E-excuse me?" Katie smiled, Teddy was too adorable sometimes, and saying that about a kree/skrull mix who had piercings all over and a look about him that said 'don't fuck with me' emphasized exactly how cute it was. "You heard me, how was it? Top or bottom? Did you…"

"God no! Stop asking me for details! You're as perverted as Nathan! /Nathan/; Katie that's not good!" Katie made a fake 'gasp' sound "Oh, come now, Natty lad isn't /that/ bad." Giving her a droll stare Teddy just seemed to slip back into his own mind, thinking on everything that had happened between him and his best friend. They really needed to talk; except Teddy really wasn't looking forward to that, I mean Billy had been avoiding him, that had to mean something, like he didn't have an interest in Teddy…either that or he was really embarrassed.

"You know, you should tell me, and then I'll be able to help you more than just letting you sit here like a rag doll all slumped against the bed post. No one ever solved their issues by sitting around and mopping." Kate said, clearly she was not in the mood to drag information out of Teddy because after sitting in silence for five minutes she sighed and seemed to give up, "You want anything? I'm gonna go grab a snack, and Billy's been staking out the front room so I'm guessing that's a no go for you?" Teddy smiled, "No thanks." To which Katie just shook her head and mumbled 'suit yourself.'

If only Teddy had realized that Katie...the very nosy and intrusive Katie, was going to be in the same room as Billy, maybe he could have prevented a whole mess of things going wrong, but sadly he was too busy worrying about his own damn problems for once. Nathan could handle them just this once. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natty! Hey, whatcha doin?" Katie shouted in Nathan's ear as she passed by him in the hallway. "Ah…trying to avoid the all-consuming depressed endless abyss that has become Billy, he's sitting in the front room like he's waiting to die." Nat said as he shook his head, he really didn't like seeing his friend so torn up.

Katie really did not like being in the same room as Billy, honestly his power scared the living bajeezus out of her. "Hey…um Nat would you go in there with me?" She asked, pointing down the hall to where the door that lead to the front room/kitchen, resided. Nat shook his head sadly, "Sorry Kate, I was just in there. _Not_ doing that again." And with that, he walked off. No sooner had he left, did Kate feel her hair being ruffled by wind, the only problem with that being that there weren't any windows in the room.

"Tommy, back already." Kate asked, turning around to face the silver haired Speed. He looked just like his Uncle, same power too. The speedster smiled, holding up a bag of take out. "C'mon Katie, its' just _China_." Katie and Tommy shared a laugh as they started walking down the hall, stopping just outside the door to the kitchen. As Kate stopped Tommy from going any further, the air took on a serious tone. "Billy's kind of emotional right now, just fair warning." Katie said, and she instantly regretted it, for the look on Tommy's face showed that he had no idea what the hell Katie was talking about because he had been locked in his room for exams for the past week, and had gone to the library during the party.

"What happened to Billy?" Tommy asked, the tone of his voice was dead quiet and it really did scare Kate, Tommy being a good natured person you never heard his voice like that unless it had to do with his brother. He had always claimed he was the eldest of the two twins, referring to Billy as his 'younger brother' and pretty soon it just caught on and no one really cared, but Katie knew for a fact that there was a good reason behind it, Tommy called himself the big brother because he sure as hell acted like it.

Kate was past the point of backtracking so instead she painstakingly told Tommy everything that had happened, part of her mind thinking 'God Teddy is so fucking dead.'

* * *

Meanwhile Teddy felt the air grow cold and he sensed that maybe it wasn't Kate and Billy getting into a fight and destroying half the house that he had to worry about.

* * *

"Calm down Tommy it's not as-" Kate tried in vain to explain, but apparently it was a new thing to keep interrupting her.

"Bad as it sounds? Like hell it is! I'm gonna kill him!" And before Kate could even blink, Tommy was gone. There was only one thing left to do.

Katie quickly typed out a message to Nathaniel. –

"Help! Code blue! Code blue!"

In the beginning of forming their team, they decided that establishing codes for important things wouldn't be the worst thing ever, they made a list on a list of importance and a scale ranging from red down to green, then they had met Tommy. Needless to say they had had to create a new code just for him, so they settled on 'code blue' for 'Tommy's gone batshit insane and might…scratch that _is_ going to kill someone.'

Almost immediately Nat replied with a –

"God no, its' Altman isn't it."

She had to give him credit, he knew who Tommy was going after and she hadn't even had to tell him. She didn't waste time responding as she heard Tommy banging against the door to Teddy's room, which adjoined hers. Thank god Teddy must have been in the shower because Nat had enough time to go over and pull Tommy away, both tumbling down the hall until Tommy smacked his head.

Katie saw Nat dragging an unconscious Speed down the hall towards his room. "It's all under control." Nat called over, she nodded her head.

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen, she found Billy sitting on the couch looking like the grim reaper himself. "Hey Billy." She said as she plopped down next to him on the couch.

He did not appreciate that, he didn't like Kate; he never had; especially when she was all over Teddy all the time. It was never going to change and yet he still had to act as if he didn't want to rip her head off. He decided to ignore her instead of answer.

They sat in silence for quite some time until Kate finally had to speak up, "You know Teddy's really worried about you." But maybe that wasn't the best thing in the world to tell an emotional Asgardian right at the moment because as soon as the words were out of her mouth a glass shattered on the other side of the room, spilling its contents over the countertop.

"Well, you can tell him not to worry, we can pretend like nothing ever happened." He said, and Kate noticed that his voice was distant, yet with an edge.

"Billy, you know what I mean, Teddy's scared he's ruined your friendship." She tried to explain but just couldn't as she saw that he was no longer listening.

Getting up she walked out of the room, refraining from slamming the door on her way out.  
She vowed that before the day was over, Teddy and Billy would be on that couch making out like their damn lives depended on it. Honestly though, she only wanted them to be happy and that wouldn't be possible if they wouldn't even _talk_ to eachother. But she knew_ just_ how to make them talk.


End file.
